The summons Percy Jackson And The Olympians
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Percy Jackson receives a summons from Aphrodite, goddess of love, telling him to come see her in Olympus, so one thing led to another. You will have to read the story to find out what happens...


The Summons (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) by Jose Del Orden:

I entered The Empire State Building and pressed the button for the elevator. Then I waited until it arrived and I stepped in. Maybe I should explain myself a bit, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon The sea god. Yes I know what you're probably thinking, you're most likely asking yourself why I'm not in a mental hospital, but I'm telling the truth. i really am the son of a god, but my mother is a regular woman, so I'm called a half-blood. At this moment I'm going up to the 600th floor to mount Olympus. This morning I got a summons from Aphrodite goddess of love telling me to come see her. I wonder what she could possibly want from me. When I reached the 600th floor I got out of the elevator and walked into mount Olympus. Aphrodite was there waiting for me. She took me by the hand and headed towards a room that I had never seen before. I followed her and saw what must have been her bedroom. The room had a huge bed that seemed to be fit for a king, a pink dresser, and a window that looked all the way down into the city.

Aphrodite leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "we're the only ones here, the other gods have gone out. I suddenly realized how close she had gotten to me and how hot Aphrodite was. At that moment I felt my cock get rock-hard in my pants. "is this why you summoned me?" I asked as I began pushing her towards the bed. "Of course Percy," she said looking at me with a hungry expression on her face. This was too much for me, I slammed her on to the bed and began ripping off the low skirt she was wearing. She slid her slender hands under my shirt and began running her hands over my chest and stomach. I slipped her skirt off, I couldn't believe it, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. I flung off my pants and boxers. Then we were both ready. Aphrodite got off the bed and approached me, then she got on her knees in front of me and took me into her mouth. This was like nothing I had ever felt before. Her mouth was so warm and her tongue felt so amazing on my head. She took me to the back of her mouth and then into her throat, soon I was completely in her mouth. I slid my hands into her hair and gripped firmly as she began moving her head on my rod with all the skill of a true goddess. Aphrodite knew when I was close and increased her pace on my cock, and soon I found myself shooting into her mouth again and again and Aphrodite had a look of bliss on her sexy face as she licked her lips clean.

When I was ready to finish it, I once again pulled her on to the bed and rolled on top of her. When I had her trapped on the bed with me on top pinning her down, I let my lust take over my body. I grabbed her legs and spread them open ruffly. When I had spread her legs as far as they would go, I slammed myself inside her with brute force. I knew I was probably hurting her, but at the moment I didn't much care. Needing more of her I buried myself inside her as far as I could go and held myself there. I looked into Aphrodite's eyes and there I saw pain as well as pleasure mixed together. She gazed back and her eyes told me to keep fucking her for all I was worth, and I was only too happy to comply.

Aphrodite clenched tighter around me and I knew she was about to cum. I speeded up my thrusts and began hitting that magical spot insider. If possible, she became even more tight around my cock, and I started plunging into her like a wild animal. Aphrodite whimpered in pain as I tor into her again and again. I made her come so hard that I'm sure that the people down in New York heard her cry of release.

I came right after her spirting my seed inside her two powerful times in succession. When we were done, I looked down and saw that there was lots of blood between her legs. I was sorry for treating her so ruff, but she seemed not to mind too much. We got up and I looked at Aphrodite again and before I left I kissed her hard and passionetly. After that I left mount Olympus and headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

Author's Note: Wow, that was out of control! I'm thinking about writing a sequel in which Aphrodite turns out to have gotten a child from Percy. Give me some reviews and I'll write it, I prommis.


End file.
